tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shōgaimono Academy
Shōgaimono Academy (しょうがいものアカデミー) is a school located in Nagoya, Japan, which is a school for those with disabilities, it accepts international students too. Main setting in Love Mew Mew. School Uniform The students must wear the school uniform at all times unless otherwise such as a school festival or a fieldtrip that includes overnight stay. Girls The girls wear a white dress shirt with a navy skirt. For shoes they wear brown slip-ons with a choice of stockings or socks in any colors of their choice. Black sweater or vest is optional. Boys The boys wear a white dress shirt with a navy pants. For shoes they wear brown slip-ons. Black sweater or vest is optional. Students First Years * Jero Amaiko * Erudāberī Shimayama * Paseri Amekage * Taruto Ai * Takuya Minamoto Second Years * Yōguruto Kumoame * Kyandī Nijibagu * Kokonattsu Kirishima Third Years * Momo Tsukishima * Tamago Kūkishima * Oscar Hamblin Staff * Mahiru Satarou * Lai Ruogang * Yashima Juria * Hoshino Isuzu * Hasu Hana * Bonnie Glenn * Xavier Graham * Go Waotaka * Eto Kaori * Moriya Kamlyn * Namba Kenji * Sugai Kei * Bando Mushanokoji * Meshcheryakova Gasha Tarasovna * Astrid Axelsson * Sakura Garashi * Trace Kramer * Nafty Shamoun * Malak Essa * Koshikawa Mon * Umesaka Tetsu * Shoda Tomohiko * Noya Yatsuhiro * Kurihara Yusuke * Tengan Ikue Clubs Like other schools, Shōgaimono Academy also has clubs, that you may join, not mandatory but optional to join. Student Council Members * Lai Ruogang (Adviser) * Takano Katzumi * Yadama Hyotaru Art Club Members * Yashima Juria (Adviser) * Yamiko Chiyuri Anime Club Members * Hoshino Isuzu (Adviser) * Shimabukuro Sumiteru * Murabukuro Sumiteru Animal Care Club Members * Hasu Hana (Adviser) * Holly Clarkson Archery Club * Bonnie Glenn (Adviser) * Oscar Hamblin * Takuya Minamoto Astronomy Club Members * Xavier Graham (Adviser) * Rory Diamond * Su Seung-Yun Badminton Club Members * Go Waotaka (Coach) * Eto Kaori (Adviser) * Chikae Narihira * Katayama Seika Baseball Club Members * Moriya Kamlyn (Coach) * Namba Kenji (Adviser) * Sakurai Katsuyoshi Drama Club Members * Sugai Kei (Adviser) * Hatano Namiyo * Chiyotanda Yuuko * Sanda Mio Calligraphy Club Members * Bando Mushanokoji (Adviser) * Shiroma Munenori Cooking Club Members * Meshcheryakova Gasha Tarasovna (Adviser) * Peter Svärd Dance Club Members * Astrid Axelsson (Adviser) * Malmhìn MacGilleMhartainn * Florina Crecco Gardening Club Members * Sakura Garashi (Adviser) * Ruri Ayana * Rozu Yamamoto * Himawari Yamamoto Handicrafts Club Members * Trace Kramer (Adviser) * Kaitlyn Boyd * Lexie Grant Basketball Club Members * Nafty Shamoun (Coach) * Malak Essa (Adviser) * Fukaya Fumimaro * Araya Kiichi * Imari Buncho Soccer Club Members * Koshikawa Mon (Coach) * Umesaka Tetsu (Adviser) * Murata Katsunan Judo Club Members * Shoda Tomohiko (Coach) * Noya Yatsuhiro (Adviser) Karate Club Members * Kurihara Yusuke (Coach) * Tengan Ikue (Adviser) * Undina Valdimarsdottir * Brimrun Asvaldursdottir Magic Club Members Literature Club Members Newspaper Club Members Light Music Club Members Photography Club Members Gymnastics Club Members School Idol Club Members Swimming Club Members Tennis Club Members Track and Field Club Members Volleball Club Members Broadcast Club Members Flower Arranging Club Members Brass Club Members Confectionary Club Members Manga Research Club Members Tea Ceramony Club Members International Culture Club Members Natural Science Club Members Love Café Members * Mahiru Satarou (Adviser) * Jero Amaiko * Taruto Ai * Erudāberī Shimayama * Momo Tsukishima * Tamago Kūkishima * Kyandī Nijibagu * Paseri Amekage * Yōguruto Kumoame * Kokonattsu Kirishima Not really a club but more of a side business the girls made alongside Mahiru, of course they first had to get permission from the student council to start it. It also serves as their main base of operations. Category:Love Mew Mew Category:Locations Category:Locations in Love Mew Mew Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Princess Mew